


The cost of a surprise

by pairatime



Series: A Major, his boy and his pup [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Puppy Play, Romance, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Valentines day and Lorne’s boy and pup wanted to surprise him, even for a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cost of a surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's SF. For sexycazzy.

“You’re in an exceptionally good mood this afternoon,” Mr. Woolsey commented as he accepted Major Lorne’s inventory reports, “Have you already had a chance to open your letters from the Daedalus?” he followed up while starting to read the reports.

“Not yet, Sir, but there is something waiting for me back in my quarters,” Lorne answered with a barely suppressed grin.

“Well then I won’t keep you any longer Major. We can finish discuss the inventory in the morning. Everything looks in order for now,” Mr. Woolsey told Lorne with a friendly smile.

“Thank you, Sir. I hope you enjoy your packages from Earth as well,” Lorne said before nodding to Woolsey and departing the civilian’s office.

After leaving the central tower it was all Lorne could do not to break into a run and dash to his quarters. It had been all he’d wanted to do from the moment he saw Mitchell’s name on one of the Daedalus manifests. 

That was the moment he realized just what his two men had been planning for the last month.

But he was able to keep his feet, and the rest of himself, under control enough to finish his duties and walk back to his and John’s rooms, he was even able to hold two conversations, one with a couple of his Marines and one with Parrish and one of the other botanists about a plant that had tried to kill them a few weeks back.

Okay so that last one may have pushed his patience but he wasn’t out of breath when he waved his hand over the control crystal, opening the door to the quarters that he shared with Sheppard, and Mitchells when he was around, so he didn’t _look_ like he had been moving a bit faster then normal, which is what mattered really.

Not that it mattered much, he lost his breath when he walked through the doorway and found his boy kneeling beside the diningroom table. Lorne gave the table little more than a glance, just taking note of the vase with a single red rose from Earth and a handful of covered containers, before turning his focus on Cam.

His boy had stripped off his uniform and was dressed simply in a pair of black boxers, just like Lorne liked him to be. His collar, which he wasn’t allowed to put on, or take off, himself without permission, was held out on something wooden that he didn’t recognize. His boy’s head was bowed so he couldn’t see Cam’s face or eyes but the tension in the boy’s shoulder told him that his boy was anxious, maybe even worried.

Meanwhile John stood at ease, still dressed in his everyday uniform, a few feet beyond his fellow submissive, relaxed and unworried, clearly whatever had his boy nervous wasn’t bothering his pup.

Lorne took it all in and smiled, looking at his kneeling boy, “I have to say it’s good to see you again so soon, boy,” he saids honestly, reaching out and taking the collar, and getting a better look at the wooden item in Cam’s hand as he did.

“Thank you, Sir…” Cam responded, his voice hesitated for a moment before the Midwesterner cleared his throat and went on, “Requesting permission to suggest the tool to be used for my punishment, Sir,” the boy went on, holding the wooden item, a paddle perhaps... a bit higher.

“Punishment?” Lorne asked, sounding casual as he stepped around behind his boy and slipped the collar over his head and around his neck, clicking its lock shut. “And what has my boy been up to?” he asked, unsure just what his boy believe he needed to be punished for, but it would explain the apprehension the Dom saw as he slide a hand into Cam’s short hair and pulled the boy’s head back so he could look down into Cam’s blue eyes.

“I did not inform you that I would be in Pegasus as per your orders Sir,” Cam answered unblinking as he met his Dom’s gaze.

“How long have you known you would be here?” Lorne queried, letting go of Cam’s head, pondering the punishment. The rule was more about letting Cam know his Owner wanted him around whenever possible than anything else, rarely being in the same galaxy as one submissive while living with the other could be troublesome at times, but his boy clearly needed this…and he did enjoy spanking him.

“18 days Sir,” Cam answered promptly, his head dropping back down.

“You had two chances to tell me. You failed to include it in your report during the last data burst and then you failed to report to me as soon as able once the Daedalus arrived,” Lorne stated, letting his voice become a bit hard, enjoying the way his boy’s shoulders relaxed and then tensed back up for a very different reason. “What is your suggestion?” he demanded to know.

“Sir, I... would you please use my gift to you Sir,” Cam responded, shifting around so he, and the item he was holding, was facing Lorne again.

Lorne didn’t respond verbally, he took the wooden item Cam. It looked like it was a simple plain paddle, until the Major turned it over. He felt his blood run hot as he saw the faded emblem of Cam’s Air Force Academy Cadet Squadron on one side.

His boy had remembered his reaction when Cam had told them about a gag his Squadron had pulled Senior year where they ‘became’ a fraternity for a weekend, from toga party to pledge paddles. Cam had said it was the first time he’s ever been spanked by anything but a hand. Lorne had spanked him hard that night…

“Stand up, then grab the baseboard,” Lorne ordered, pointing to the bed with the paddle, “And you, you knew about this?” he demanded to know as he turned toward his other submissive.

“I did, Sir,” John answered, his smirk badly suppressed.

“Then get next to Cam, pup,” Lorne commanded, letting out his own smile at the flash of surprise that crossed John’s face, he rarely spanked his pup and John likely thought his ass was safe. Not tonight, Lorne decided as he took in the sight of the two black clad asses facing him, one in pants and the other in boxers, all for him.

Lorne grinned as he gave the paddle a test swing through the air a couple times, “Two chances to tell me, twenty punishment swats, divided between the two of you,” he told them, reaching out with his empty hand and feeling John’s ass while his other hand felt Cam’s, sliding the handle of the paddle between the cheeks. “Count them together.”

Without another word Lorne swung the paddle, landing on Cam’s ass with a satisfying whack.

“One, Sir,” the two submissives called out, John a beat behind Cam.

John was still a beat behind in calling out the numbers for the second and third but on the fourth he was right with Cam.

And once he was in time with Cam Lorne turned the wood on John’s ass, not as hard but still hard enough to make the pup realize he wasn’t bracing himself very well when he was pushed forward as the pair called out five, six and seven.

Lorne then set the paddle on Cam’s back before slipping his hands into the pants, or boxers, of his submissives feeling their warm asses before pulling down their coverings letting him see their bottoms, neither of which were even red yet.

Which was something the Dom changed as he landed numbers eight and nine on his boy’s ass leaving both checks with strips of red before his pup felt number ten on his own ass.

Three more went on Cam’s backside and another went on John’s before Lorne slid the paddle onto the bed and started running his hands over the warm red asses of his submissive, grinning at the way John barely kept himself from pulling away while Cam pushed himself back toward his owner’s hand.

Which is why the boy received the lion share of the next six spanks. Lorne enjoyed the sting in his hand every bit as much as he loved the deepening timbre of Cam’s voice and the unsteady quaver in his pup’s count as he gave each swat.

Once the last spank had been delivered Lorne started running his hands all over both men, dropping light kisses on them both as he did, whispering what good boys they were, making his forgiveness clear as he pulled Cam into a hug, enjoying the blissful look on his spanked boy’s face at the promise of a more enjoyable spanking later that night.

But that was for later Lorne told them as he led his two submissive back over to the table, smiling at the hiss from Cam when he guided the boy into his chair. 

“Your turn,” he added turning toward John. Slowly he stripped his pup, making sure to give his boy a nice show while he did so, before pulling mitts out of his toy drawer and sliding them over the pup’s hands and then slowly guiding him to the floor, ruffling his hair as he did so.

Then he took his own seat at the Valentine’s Day dinner his submissives had arranged. How they had managed to get so much Earth food delivered on the day itself, and make sure they all had the time off…well there are some advantages to owning a couple of Colonels.


End file.
